Let's just be you and me
by LeaveMeHypnotized
Summary: Addie and Derek with Mark, Sam and Nae on a trip in London. Pre-Grey's, but I put it as a crossover, bc of Sam and Nae. Addie and Derek are still AddisonandDerek after 8 years of marriage, which starts to annoy everyone else. Quite fluffy, to be honest...
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh god!" _

Addison sank into the big white pillow and laughed. She could barely remember the last time she that she had felt so _good_. Well, orgasms can do that to you.

She turned her head to the side to look into her husband's pleased eyes.

"Wanna go again?" He asked, smirking lustily.

She bit her lip considering the option and her body already started tingling again, when he began placing kisses from her hand up to her shoulder.

"Derek..." She moaned. He had now reached her neck.

"Hmm?" He mumbled into her soft skin.

"Derek, we should _really_ get up now, the others are probably already waiting for us..." She tried to get out of his embrace, but he pressed her back into the pillows again, softly but dominantly.

She laughed and let him attack her neck and jaw with kisses a little longer, before she escaped from the bed. It was hard, but they were in London only for a week and they had to make the most of it. Although this was definitely a part of it.

Derek groaned and watched his wife getting dressed. He wasn't really in the mood to ever get up again.

"Ugh, what is it with Sam and Nae? I mean, why do they want to get up so freaking early, when they don't even have to look after Maya..."

Addison tossed his clothes on the bed, urging him to get ready.

"Well, you know, honey, maybe they are just used to having sex in a big bed instead of on call rooms..." She grinned teasingly.

They had been married for almost eight years now. Their success grew steadily and their names had certainly become relevant in the world of medicine, but the time they spend as a couple had decreased enormously over the past two or three years. Sometimes the only place, where they could act on certain needs, was indeed an on call room, which was a shame, because their bed at home was pretty incredible, too.

Derek laughed in surprise. Normally she didn't joke about that topic, but was mad, when he couldn't be at home in time for longer than a week.

And yes, since Sam had quit surgery, his sexlife with Naomi was probably more frequent than theirs, but then again, neither Derek nor Addison would ever even think about quitting surgery for longer than a minute.

He got up as reluctantly as possible.

"I bet Mark isn't ready either." He mumbled, assuming that his best friend was probably screwing some chick from the hotel in a storeroom just about now.

Addison grinned slightly and raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, well..."

She felt a little sorry for Mark. Travelling with two couples had to be annoying, whether he admitted it or not. Normally it was just him, Derek and her, because Nae and Sam lived in L.A. now, and the three of them got along really well. Mark was family, no doubt about that.

However, things had been kind of distant between her and Derek lately, so they really needed this trip to focus on each other. Mark knew that and she was sure that he understood, but she hoped he wouldn't feel excluded in some way.

Derek could joke around as much as he liked, but in fact Addison was not that different from Mark and she knew that screwing around was just helping him to overcome all the things that weren't right in his life.

It seemed like the less she saw Derek, the more she was spending time with Mark and that had definitely given her some insight.

Derek noticed that she wasn't as much into this topic anymore as she had used to be and he let it go.

He wasn't blind.

He knew that Addie and Mark had gotten closer since he hadn't had enough time for either of them.

As much as they could influence it, all three of them tried to adjust their worktimes to each other, but somehow that was easier for Mark and Addie to do than it was for him...

Anyway, at least he never failed to take time for vacations like this one, although it kind of annoyed him, that Sam and Nae had asked them to join their trip to London. He had rather been looking forward to spend some alone time with his wife.

"You look great! _However_, I can't wait to take these clothes off again..." He glanced over to Addison, who was studying herself in the mirror, and winked.

She laughed, came over to button up his shirt and kissed him.

"Seriously, what is it about this city that makes you so horny?"

His grin faded and he looked into her blue eyes as if he wanted to say something very, _very_ important.

"I love you."

She was somehow overwhelmed by the way he said these words.

It was stupid, but every single time he stood her up, because he was busy at the hospital, she doubted, that their connection was still the same. Yet moments like this one right now made her feel secure again, proved that she still was his everything, even though he forgot to show that sometimes.

She kissed him again, longer this time and more passionately.

He let her take over his mouth, savoring the incredible feeling of her lips on his and her tounge massaging his.

Then she stopped and looked into his eyes again.

"I love you, too."

Even though they had been having sex almost all night long, this was the first time they felt really connected again.

Addison grapped his hand.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I finally updated this story! Yay:D

I know, it took me superlong, but I gotta admit, I really like this chapter myself, so hopefully you will like it, too. Also it's quite long:)

Thank you so much for the reviews and please tell me what you think (even though sth is going on with ff, so maybe it's not possible right now, but it would be supernice if you'd still do it, when it works again:))

Enjoy!

* * *

"Now, look at these two!"

Nae raised her eyebrows when Addie and Derek finally came to the lobby to meet the others. She was happy that they were happy.

Of course she knew what was going on in her best friend's life and that it was not always sunshine. Nothing ever was.

Yet seeing both of them like this instandly reminded her of the days back in medschool, when they had all been so naïve and optimistic, not knowing that real life was a lot harder than the books said.

"Sorry, we were busy-"

"_Operating_?"

A smirking Mark interrupted Addison, who blushed, but laughed in surprise.

They had always used this term as a code in medschool, when people got angry about other people having sex, because they had to learn all day without time for dating. Well, after Addison and Derek being late time and time again they had probably figured out what it meant themselves.

"Good, now that we are all done _operating_, let's go eat. I'm starving and the buffet looks _really_ nice!"

Sam patted his stomach and Nae winked to Addie. Right at that moment the world was an incredibly happy place.

They found a table quickly, as most of the hotelguests had already finished their breakfast and Sam and Naomi where the first to make a run on the buffet.

Mark looked at his friends sitting on the other side of the table and playing with each others' fingers. He tenderly nudged Addie's foot under the table to get her attention and it worked. She gave him that smile that he hadn't seen for so long and that _he_ couldn't put on her face, no matter how hard he tried. It honestly made his day.

"So, Mark, who have you been operating on?" Derek grinned teasingly and Addison poked him gently in the ribcage.

"Stop making fun of him!"

Mark raised his eyebrows. "I'm not gonna tell you, man. These days are over."

He smirked and got up, because Nae and Sam were just coming back to the table.

"Anything worth ruining my training?"

Sam, with an overfloading plate in his hand, chuckled and shrugged. "Lots of stuff, but we're on vacation, right?"

Derek stood up too and bowed down to Addison.

"Do you want me to bring you something?"

"Okay." She smiled and he kissed her on the cheek earning some looks from Nae and Sam.

The buffet was huge and unlike in the hostels they had checked in as students it got refilled, luckily, because they were so late. Nevertheless, they were not the only ones.

Derek joined Mark, who was waiting in a queue in front of the warm meals.

"Hey, what's with you, Gentleman?" Mark grinned as he noticed the two plates on Derek's tray. "Can't Addison go on her own?"

"No, she really can't..." Derek grinned back and Mark made a congratulatory gesture.

"Nice work, man."

"Shut up." Derek rolled his eyes.

He picked some scrambled eggs, orange juice and some fruit and headed back to the table.

Addison's eyes got wide. "Raspberries!"

Naomi furrowed. "Are they even in season? There must be some nasty stuff in them..."

"Well, I don't care." Addie picked one even before Derek sat down the tray, quickly pecked his lips and mouthed _thank you_.

xxx

The day literally flew by.

After breakfast everyone decided to do a little sightseeing and after that Naomi and Addison split from the group to explore the shops in the inner city, while the men decided on anything but going shopping with them.

Derek actually liked shopping with Addison from time to time and especially in cities that were new to both of them, but as soon as another woman was with her, he knew that it was a bad idea to join them. Very bad and even worse when this woman was Naomi...

"So, what about Maya? Have you called her yet?" Addison regretted having asked that immediately as she remembered that Naomi could go on and on about her daughter, especially when she hadn't seen her for longer than 12 hours. Maya was a great and adorable little girl, of course, but it sometimes got tiring to talk about kids when she didn't have one of her own.

"Of course, she's fine...Hey, look at that! Let's go in there!" Naomi pulled her slightly confused friend into lingerie store #7, when she was counting right.

So much for the big tirade. Well, it was probably just Addie's luck. She sighed. Shopping was fun, but right now she just wanted to be with Derek.

Since Nae had moved to LA, it was somehow quite hard to have a conversation with her. They spoke regularly on the phone of course, but it was just not the same and when they got to see each other after at least two months, so much had happened, that they'd mostly already talked to someone else about it.

Addison was aware that this trip could also be a great opportunity to rekindle her relationship with Naomi, but she felt that she could only focus on one relationship at a time.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Naomi wagged a red lace bra in front of her face.

"Nothing. Looks great, Nae, try it on!"

She had already bought something _nice(!) _in lingerie store #3 and #4 and even though this store had some pretty awesome things, too, she didn't feel like trying on anything else anymore today.

xxx

When they got back to the hotel it was already getting dark and the men were nowhere to be seen. Actually they had agreed on going out this night, but Addison and Naomi were both too exhausted to see that happening. Their feet were numb and the different time zone did the rest.

"See you tomorrow!" Nae aired a kiss over to Addie, before she got off the lift one floor earlier than her friend, and got one back.

As soon as Addison had unlocked the door to her room, she threw the bags and herself on the bed and took a deep breath, while her feet and soon also her legs started to throb.

She closed her eyes - and opened them again when someone nibbled on her toes. Derek grinned as he saw the surprised look on her face.

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten as the British would say. When did you get here?" He took his shoes off and crawled up the bed, her legs between his.

"Nine...I think. I must have fallen asleep..." Obviously she had, since she was still wearing her jacket.

Derek slowly pulled the zipper of the jacket down and the shirt underneath up, revealing her stomach and kissing it. Her fingers played with his hair and she smiled.

"So where have you been all afternoon?"

"Nowhere special, we just walked around the city and stuff."

The vibration of his voice on her skin made her chuckle.

He opened the button of her pants, pulled them down and stood up, holding one hand in her direction.

"What are we doing?" Addison took his hand and he helped her get up.

"I'm undressing my sleepy wife, so that she can have a shower with me." He took off her shirt and Addison grinned.

"Hmm, she likes that."

"I thought so." He pecked her with a smirk on his lips.

"No, she _really_ likes that."

She suddenly pulled him closer, her fingers running through his hair, and kissed him hard. He moaned a little in positive surprise. Obviously, she wasn't so sleepy after all.

She sucked on his bottom lip, unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants, her hands wandering under his shirt, feeling his warm skin. He took off the shirt himself and pushed her onto the bed behind them, falling with her. Then he stopped and grinned.

"Come on, I really need a shower first."

He stood up, once again offering his hand to pull her up and smirking about her pout.

She took his hand reluctantly and shook her head, still a little offended. "You're such a tease."

"I know."

He chuckled and softly spanked her, which made her squeal.

"Addison?"

Naomi's voice came from the door and Derek took off his boxers and jumped into the shower, while Addie searched for something she could put on quickly. Yet their clothes were lying around in a mess and Naomi's knocking became more impatient, so she opened the door only in her underwear, hoping that Nae was the only one in front of it.

Luckily, she was.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nae bit her lip and looked guitily, when she noticed her friend's messy lipstick and the fact, that she was only wearing underwear.

Addie shrugged, deciding to be a professional instead of embarrassed, and raised one eyebrow in expectance of a question.

"You still have one of my bags...The one with the red bra and panties...?"

"Oh, right!"

Addison turned around and hurried to get the bag to the door before Nae could come in.

"Here you go."

"Thank you! And have fun..." Naomi smirked and Addison pushed her out the door, laughing about how much this trip was like a flashback to medschool.

Derek had already been showering for five minutes when she wrapped her hands around his waist from behind. He turned around and pulled her under the stream with him, stroking her soon wet hair out of her face and kissing her.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled and looked into her sparkling eyes, which was a mistake. They were her best used means of seduction.

Addison bit her lip and smirked smugly as she saw that she would win.

"Wanna find out what else we can do in this shower?"

"Now, who is the horny one here?" His voice was just a husky whisper and he began to breathe heavily, her fingernails softly scratching across his chest and costantly wandering south.

She gave him an innocent gaze, before grinning dangerously and crushing her lips on his. He lifted her up, turning both of them around, pushing her against the wall. She gasped.

He made her come twice before he let himself go with her, both of them moaning and panting, barely able to catch their breaths.

Her back was a little sore when he let her down and they had wasted a lot of water, since the shower was running the whole time, but they didn't care. She stayed in his arms for a little while, because her legs felt too squashy to stand on her own right then, and he fondled with one hand up and down her spine careful not to pass the skinned spot.

"You know what? That's a really beautiful sexinjury. Not like the one you gave to me in medschool..." He raised an eyebrow as she slowly lifted her head from his chest to roll her eyes at him.

"That was not my fault, you know that, Derek. How could I have possibly known how rotten this damn bed was?"

"Yeah, well, but I was the one who had to go to the chiropractor for six month after that and my mother kept asking me how it happened...And on top of all that, you called Mark!"

She laughed and admitted meekly: "I didn't know who else to call. Someone had to help me getting you out of that bed's wreckage...And he did a pretty good job putting it back together so that it seemed normal and we didn't have to pay for a damn on call room bed...I wonder who had to pay for it in the end..."

"I can only remember my pain."

"Oh, come on, that's not true. We had a lot of fun before the bed broke..."

She raised one eyebrow and gave him a skittish smile.

"Hmm." He gave in and smiled back. "Anyway, you should put something on your back. Let's get out of here."

He stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and threw another one over to Addie, before he went over to the luggage, searching for a cooling gel.

"What did Nae want by the way?"

"Hmm?" Addison sqeezed the water out of her long hair. "Oh, I just forgot to hand her back a bag with hot underwear..." She winked at her husband. "I bought something, too."

"That's great, Addison, but I don't think that I can-"

"Aww, that's okay, honey, me neither." She grinned as she saw his relief and turned around so that he could put some gel on her back. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and they both slipped into bed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Addison cuddled up against his chest and he wondered how long he hadn't held her like that. All those times when it annoyed him, that she was disappointed, because he had stayed at work all night...she actually got a point.


End file.
